The New Adventures of Zorro (1997 TV series)
The New Adventures of Zorro was the third animated television series to feature the character of Zorro. The show was on the air for one season, in 1997. Plot The show starred Michael Gough as Zorro/Diego de la Vega, with Earl Boen as Captain Montecero, the lead villain. Pat Fraley played Diego's father, Don Alejandro de la Vega, and Tony Pope was the bumbling Sergeant Garcia, who was popularized by Henry Calvin on the 1950s Disney live-action series. This series added elements of science fiction and fantasy to the Zorro legend, with the hero battling supervillains who used steampunk gadgets and magic. Zorro employed similar equipment designed by his mute manservant, Bernardo, and was aided by the magic of the Native American wise woman, Grey Owl. Episodes Season 1: #"To Catch a Fox" (September 20, 1997) - Zorro is caught in the middle when he must prevent the corrupt Montecero from using pilfered blasting powder, while Isabella sets out to learn the masked vigilante's true identity. #"Sting of the Serpent God" (September 27, 1997) - Zorro must prevent Montecero from stealing gold belonging to a Mayan. #"Night of the Tolchen" (October 4, 1997) - Sergeant Garcia and his men accidentally release the Tolchen when they take his totem. #"The Beast Within" (October 11, 1997) - Zorro must save a young boy from a curse that turns him into a monster. #"The Enforcer" (October 18, 1997) - Montecero hires a cyborg hit man to kill Zorro. #"Two Zorros Are Better than One" (October 25, 1997) #"Tar Pit Terror" (November 1, 1997) #"A King's Ransom" (November 8, 1997) - Don Alejandro is kidnapped by a masked man, who is revealed to be a renegade soldier he once stopped from overthrowing the king of Spain. #"The Pirates of San Pedro" (November 15, 1997) #"The Anti Zorro" (November 22, 1997) - Kidnapping an elderly Native American man, Montecero forces his captive to use his magic to create an evil duplicate of Zorro. #"Valley of the Manbeast" (November 29, 1997) #"The Revenge of the Panther" (December 6, 1997) #"The Iron Man" (December 12, 1997) Season 2: #"The Samurai and the Sorcerer" (September 19, 1998) #"The Poison Pen" (September 26, 1998) #"Vision of Darkness" (October 3, 1998) - In the vein of It's a Wonderful Life, Zorro is shown what life would be like without him if he had never taken his chosen path. #"The Case of the Masked Marauder" (October 10, 1998) - An English detective decides to solve the mystery of Zorro's true identity. #"Return of the Conquistadors" (October 17, 1998) #"The Hunter" (October 24, 1998) - A hunter decides to make Zorro his next quarry. #"The Raiding Party" (October 31, 1998) #"The Four Horsemen" (November 7, 1998) - The Enforcer returns and takes the governor of California hostage. #"The Nightmare Express" (November 14, 1998) #"The Ice Monster Cometh" (November 21, 1998) #"The Secret of El Zorro" (November 28, 1998) - When Don Alejandro is bitten by a rattlesnake, Diego recaps the events that led to him becoming Zorro as his father lies in a coma. #"The Nordic Quest" (December 5, 1998) #"Adios, Mi Capitan" (December 12, 1998) Cast *Michael Gough - Don Diego de la Vega / Zorro *Jeannie Elias - Isabella *Earl Boen - Captain Montecero *Tony Pope - Sergeant Garcia *Pat Fraley - Don Alejandro Dela Vega Additional voices *Ed Asner - *Dee Bradley Baker - *Mary Kay Bergman - *Susan Blu - *Victor Brandt - *Clancy Brown - *Warren Burton - *Hamilton Camp - *Brian Cummings - *Daniel Davis - *Ron Feinberg - *Ed Gilbert - *Jennifer Hale - *Mark Hamill - *Jess Harnell - *Sherman Howard - *Alan Oppenheimer - *Ron Perlman - Gomez Rudolfo *Mark Rolston - *Rino Romano - *Neil Ross - *Kevin Schon - *Glenn Shadix - *Fred Wolf - Crew *Susan Blu - Voice Director Category:Television shows